Pop-Up
Pop-Up is the Alternatrix's DNA sample of a Telt from the dimension travelling planet Epor. Appearance Ben is a orange-skinned devil-like humanoid. He retains Ben's hair but it becomes more messy, he has three fingers and a long with star-shaped end. He has pointy ears and sharp teeth and has Blue eyes. He wears a black and white version of Nightcrawler's outfit from the X-Men, he holds the Alternatrix symbol on his nave. When he teleports, an orange light reflection is left behind that dissipates in seconds. Powers and Abilities Pop-Up can instantly enter an exit the interdimensional membrane between realities to teleport from one place to another. Pop-Up can teleport so quickly that to others, it may seem as if he was never there. Pop-Up can teleport so fast to the point to where even a Celestialsapien wouldn't see them coming. Pop-Up has very high dexterity, being able to type on easily multi-task and in this form is ambidextrous, capable of using both hands instead of being dominantly right-handed like his human form. Pop-Up can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength by quickly teleporting to different positions around them. Pop-Up has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. Pop-Up is capable of teleporting objects and people with, with bigger things such as To'kustar would only be able to teleported a few inches. Pop-Up's razor-sharp teeth can bite through many materials with relative ease. Pop-Up can recover from injuries faster than other species and any injuries such as bruising or tiny bony fractures will instantly heal when he teleports. Pop-Ups tail is prehensile. Pop-Up is able to cling to any surface allowing him to wallcrawl and hang upside from ceilings. Weaknesses Pop-Up's tail could be held down to keep him in place. Pop-Up isn't the strongest of aliens and so may be defeated easily. If someone was to pause time when Ben activates his teleporting abilities, Pop-Up will be stuck in the interdimensional membrane and won't be able to access his dimension until time is unpaused, however he could technically enter another dimension. Due to his German accent it may be hard for others to understand him. Trivia *Pop-Ups home planet Epor travels through dimensions due to unstable structure and so his species, the Telt, also gained this ability. The position in every reality that Epor usually pops up in is the same system as the planet Kinet, home of the Kinecelerans. *Pop-Up is the Alternatrix's replacement for XLR8. This is because I wanted me to have different species from the same places as Ben Tennyson's aliens, in reference to the fact we share a first name but have different last names. (BTW Ben Tennyson and Bellwood do not exist in my universe). *You can use Pop-Up in your series. Just message me first with where you're using him. *Pop-Up is based on the teleporting Blue-skinned mutant Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler from Marvels X-Men. Category:Earth-1218 Category:Slush7450 Category:Alternatrix Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Demonic Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Aliens